Dancing Nymph
by Elena Chamberlain
Summary: Who would have thought that Ami could be so daring? Zoisite was both surprised and amused when he discovered the other side of the shy genius. It's the quiet ones that you have to look out for, indeed.


**Dancing Nymph**

Old fic. Written sometime last year for VO1's challenge

The song that inspired the fic is "Kama Sutra" by Paola E Chiara. Enjoy.

* * *

Zoisite was pleasantly surprised to discover the seductive temptress living within Ami. The shy, reserved water nymph who blushed like a tomato at any sexual discussions was the last person he expected to act out of her character.

When she showed up at his door in a red coat and thigh high leather boots, Zoisite was convinced it was an illusion that had leapt out of his dreams.

He gulped visibly at her attire, his brain failing to connect the image to his sweet, innocent Ami. It wasn't until she had called his name a few times did he notice the neighbours were giving him curious sidelong glances and he finally invited her in.

Zoisite smelt roses when Ami entered the flat. The poignant perfume was different from the usual vanilla and honey that always reminded him of childhood summer memories. He glimpsed the top of her pale breasts while Ami bent down to unzip her boots in a deliberately slow motion. Once she had freed her feet of the confining objects, Zoisite saw her toes were painted a blood red colour. In all the time they had dated, Ami rarely wore any makeup. He wondered what had possessed the minimalistic girl for an adventure tonight.

Ami gave a secretive smile before disappearing into the hall. Zoisite scratched his head, removed himself from the front door, and went to the kitchen to make tea.

Music drifted in from the sitting-room. A steady four-to-the-floor disco beat that had someone aahing to the rhythm. About half a minute later, a sultry contralto began the song in a foreign language. Zoisite supposed it was Italian. He had never mastered as many foreign languages as his friends had.

Zoisite found himself tapping his foot in tandem with the singer's rhythm. Going into the second verse, she drew out the lyrics in a throaty drawl which sounded like a whine. Then the music became louder. The singing adopted a higher pitch than the previous.

In between the singer's audible intake of breath, Zoisite thought he heard words like 'ecstasy', 'Kama Sutra' and 'sexy cha cha cha'. He frowned. He thought Ami preferred instrumental music to suggestive songs.

A second female voice joined the first singer after the last drawl. With the added soprano, the song was reaching to its crescendo. Zoisite found his heart beating faster. As the singers dove into the repeat verse, Zoisite felt Ami's hands grasp his upper arms, her petite body pressing against his back. She used her leverage to stand on her tiptoes. Her warm breath tickled his ear while she half-murmured, half-sang to the music.

"_Si', dammi l'estasi, sono in orbita, kamasutra. Si', siamo in estasi, sexy cha cha cha, kamasutra._"

A shiver went up Zoisite's spine at the unexpected assault on his sensitive ears. He stopped what he was doing. Turned around until he stood face to face with Ami. Zoisite sucked in his breath when he saw the clothes she had hidden beneath her red coat.

His water nymph had chosen a black spaghetti top adorned by silver and red beads, an indecently short leather skirt, and fishnet tights. Standing so close, Zoisite realised Ami had (or perhaps the girls did her a flavour) applied makeup.

Her winged eyebrows were darker, her curling eyelashes framed by eye shadow, her cheekbones made more prominent by blush, and her lips fuller and glossy.

Ami without any makeup was adorable. Ami with makeup that accentuated her features could put even Minako to shame.

In the background, the singers picked up and repeated the lyrics Ami had sung with more ferocity and urgency.

Zoisite growled low in his throat, his heart racing to a frenzy. He pulled Ami to him, crushed his lips down on hers, thrust his tongue inside her mouth without warning.

Ami brushed cool fingers from his face to cup his head. Zoisite grabbed her hips to his pelvis, his erection painful against his suddenly too-tight jeans.

Ami stilled. Stroked his tongue with hers, once, twice, before she broke free of their lip lock. Panting, she tugged at his hand and beckoned him to follow. Zoisite cocked an eyebrow, curiosity evident on his face. Ami's smile silenced all his questions.

Ami brought Zoisite into the living room. She had drawn the curtains, dimmed the lights, and put the music on repeat.

Zoisite never drew his curtains unless the sun was too bright. Always total darkness in the past. He never wanted that life to haunt him again.

As if reading his thoughts, Ami pressed her lips to his forehead after he had settled on the sofa. Zoisite watched Ami walk back some steps, trim hips swaying to the music.

"Don't laugh. I have never done something like this before." Ami said, pale hands already working at the clasps of her leather skirt.

Zoisite blinked. Swallowed the words he wanted to say. His thumping heart threatened to burst from his chest.

Ami hooked her fingers to her fishnets and dragged the material down her thighs together with the skirt. Her hips wiggled adorably in the air when she took care in removing those articles. Kicking them aside, her hands travelled northwards to peel her glittering top away.

Zoisite felt heat spread across his face. He had already seen her nude, but Ami stripping to evocative music, away from the bedroom, was the most erotic thing to behold since his rebirth.

Ami worked slowly, revealing flawless skin inch by agonizing inch. Gathering the garment on her creamy shoulders, she yanked it over her head in one swift moment and tossed it to Zoisite the next.

Zoisite caught her top, warm from just being discarded, and pressed it to his nose to inhale her scent. A combination between girl and woman, innocent angel and smouldering temptress. So this new Ami.

"Naughty nymph," Zoisite commented, amused. His eyes roamed appreciatively over her gyrating body. "When did you learn strip dancing?"

Ami threw him a seductive smile. Her hands glided up her flat stomach to skim her black bra. Nimble fingers traced the almost transparent lace shielding her small globes. Then they raised higher, higher, in her oh so leisurely manner.

"Sometimes, a girl just needs to have some fun with her man." she laughed. "No more words from you, my crazy scientist. Enjoy the show."

Her eyes danced with promises of what was to come. Ami dipped her head when the song drove to the repeat verse again. Her body moved wildly to the increasing rhythm. Zoisite felt his desire grow into astronomical proportions in his stomach.

Ami looked at Zoisite through half-lidded eyes. Her hands slid the straps of her lace bra down her shoulders. They travelled southwards to her breasts, her fingers drawing circles around the area covering her nipples.

There didn't seem to be enough air as Ami removed her bra from her body. Her dark pink nipples stood erect, reminding Zoisite of how sensitive they were under his fingers. A flush developed across her skin when Ami alternated between fondling and groping her small orbs, her fingers squeezing and rolling around the dark nubs.

Zoisite pressed down hard on the sofa, his eyes transfixed by the scene before him. He felt rather than saw himself undo his fly, slip his hand beneath his boxers, down the length of his manhood.

Ami watched him with a partially open mouth. She rubbed her thighs together. Her tongue licked her lips greedily. Ami moaned and undressed him with her eyes.

Zoisite bit his lower lip, his hand moving along his throbbing length. Ami's moans and gyrating body made his lust most unbearable. Zoisite imagined sliding inside her tunnel, her inner folds squeezing him while he pumped into her. He threw his head back as his hand built momentum. So close, so close.

"Not so soon, Zoisite." Ami's warmth breath on his neck.

Zoisite panted. Ami's face hovered inches above his. She straddled him with her thighs, her weight pinning him down on the sofa. They both took deep gasps of breath. The unfulfilled desire reflected in her eyes drowned out the world around them.

Zoisite used his free hand to pull Ami's face towards him, desperate for the touch of her lips. He smelt the musk of her arousal through the kiss. Ami pressed her body against his. Her erect nipples brushed his chest and teased his already heated skin.

Ami shifted slightly to snake her hand between them. A tremor ripped through Zoisite at the contact of her sweaty hand. Finding her target, Ami rubbed his tip with the moisture before her hand moved up and down his hard length.

Always, she did it better.

Zoisite removed the hand entrapped between their bodies to squeeze Ami's butt cheek. The hand went south, cupping her core through her thong. Ami gasped when he stroked her wet opening. Her hips undulated, and her hand increased its ministrations on his oversensitive flesh.

Reluctantly, they broke apart when they were close to their release. Zoisite nuzzled Ami's neck and licked a trail up. Ami tossed her head sideway to allow him better access. She gripped his arm hard, her breathing coming out as heavy gasps. Another touch; and Zoisite knew he could send Ami over the edge.

Impatient, Zoisite ripped the thong away. Ami glared. Zoisite gave a dark grin and guided her hips to position. They both peaked when he finally slid home.


End file.
